Voltron genderbender: female Keith edition season 1
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the show with a female Keith
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Voltron the legendary defender.

* * *

Explosions burst in the distance.

Is that the aliens?! Are—Tha—The—Is that the aliens?! Are they here?! They got here so quick said a Large kid.

No. Those explosions were a distraction, for her said an orange haired kid.

The Garrison's headed towards the blast, and she's sneaking in from the other side said the orange haired kid.

No way said a tall kid.

Oh, she is not going to be us in there! That girl is always trying to one-up me said the tall kid.

Who is it? Asks the large kid.

Keith said the tall kid.

Who? Asks the orange haired kid.

Are you sure? Asks the large kid.

Oh, I'd recognize that braid anywhere said the tall kid.

Who's Keith? Asks the orange haired kid.

* * *

Inside the ship.

These readings are off the chart said a man.

Hey said, Iverson.

She attacks and knocks out all three technicians, then runs to Shiro, surprised to find him.

Shiro said, Keith.

She cuts Shiro free from his bonds and she tries to carry him out.

The other three arrive.

Nope. No, you—No, no, no, no, no, no, no you don't. I'm saving Shiro said the tall kid.

Who are you? Ask Keith.

Who am **I**? Uh, the name's Lance said Lance.

We were at the same class at the Garrison? Said Lance,

Really? Are you an engineer? Asks Keith.

No, I'm a pilot. We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck-and-neck said Lance.

Oh wait, I remember you. You're a cargo pilot said Keith.

Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now thanks to you washing out said Lance.

Well, congratulations said Keith.

* * *

Outside the Garrison was coming back.

Oh, man, they're coming back and they do _not_ look happy said the large kid.

We gotta go said the Large kid.

Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you said the large kid?

Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us? Asks the orange haired kid.

No said Keith,

Why am I holding this guy? Pidge asks.

Hey, we did all fit said Hunk.

Can't this thing go any faster? Pidge asks.

We could toss out some non-essential weight said, Keith.

Oh, right! OK, so that was an insult. I get it said, Lance.

Big man, lean left said Keith.

Aw man! Mr. Harris just chiked out Professor Montgomery! No, no, he's fine said the large kid.

Big man, lean right! Said Keith.

Guys? Is th-th-th-tha-tha—Is that a cliff up ahead? The large kid asks.

Ooooh no, no, no! No, no, no, no—! Said Lance.

Yup said, Keith.

What are you doing?! You're going to kill us all said, Lance.

Shut up and trust me said, Keith.

* * *

Scene changes to a cabin in the desert.

It's good to have you back said, Keith.

Heh. It's good to be back said, Shiro.

So what happened out there? Where were you? Keith asks.

I wish I could tell you. My head's still pretty scrambled. I was on an... alien ship but... somehow I escaped. It's all a blur. How did you know to come save me when I crashed? Said, Shiro.

You should come see this said Keith.

* * *

Inside the cabin.

What have you been working on? Shiro asks.

I can't explain it, really. After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kinda... lost and... felt myself drawn out to this place. It's like something... some energy was telling me to search said, Keith.

For what? Asks Shiro.

Well, I didn't really know at the time... until I stumbled across this area. It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then you showed up said, Keith.

I should... thank you all for getting me out. Lance, right? Said, Shiro.

The nervous guy's Hunk. I'm Pidge. So, did anyone else from your crew make it out? Said Pidge.

I'm not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces said, Shiro.

Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the _aliens_. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for all of us? Like where are they at this very moment? Said Hunk.

I can't really put it together. I-I remember the word "Voltron". It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do."

Well, last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this picture. Look it's his girlfriend said Hunk.

Hey, gimme that! What were you doing in my stuff? Said Pidge.

I was looking for a candy bar. But then, I started reading his diary said Hunk.

WHAT said Pidge.

And I noticed that the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line said Hunk.

Frown... who? Said Keith.

It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be this Voltron, and I think I can build a machine to look for it, kinda like a Voltron Geiger Counter said Hunk.

Hunk, you big, gassy genius said Lance.

**I**t's pretty fascinating, really. Th-The wavelength looks like this said Hunk.

Give me that said, Keith.

* * *

Scene change to the location on the map.

OK. I admit it. This is super freaky said, Lance.

I'm getting a reading said Hunk.

Hunk uses the device to locate a cave with ancient carvings inside.

What are these? Asks Shiro.

These are the lion carvings I was telling you about. They're everywhere around here said Keith.

Lance approaches a carving and touches it, causing all of them to light up, surprising everyone.

Whoa... Whoa said, Lance.

Heh, they've never done that before said, Keith.

The ground beneath them collapses and the team falls into a cavern of water. Lance is the first to look up and see the Blue Lion inside a force field.

They _are_ everywhere said, Lance.

Is this it? Is this the Voltron? Asks Pidge.

It... must be said, Shiro.

This is what's been causing all this crazy energy out here said, Keith.

Keith approaches the Blue Lion, the rest of the team slowly follows.

Looks like there's a force field around it said Keith.

Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them said, Lance?

Hmm... No said, Shiro.

Yeah. The eyes are totally following me said, Lance.

Keith runs up to the force field and touches it with no reaction.

I wonder how we get through this said, Keith.

Uh, did everyone just see that? Asks Lance.

Voltron is a robot! Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot said Hunk/

And this thing is only one part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are said Pidge.

This is what they're looking for said Shiro.

Incredible said Keith.

The Blue Lion suddenly lowers its head and opens its mouth to allow them inside, terrifying Hunk and Pidge. Lance hesitates, but gleefully enters and takes a seat in the cockpit.

Here we go said, Lance.

The seat jolts forward, making Lance scream, and the command console activates.

All right! Very nice said Lance.

OK, guys, I-I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all, y'know, aware: We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now said Hunk.

Whoa, did you guys just hear that? Asks Lance.

Hear what? Asks Keith.

I-I think it's talking to me. Hmm... Um said, Lance.

Lance presses a few buttons; the Blue Lion stands up and roars. Hunk and Pidge scream.

OK. Got it. Now let's try this said Lance.

[Lance. smashes the Blue Lion out of the cavern and takes off flying, doing somersaults and wild turns in the air, terrifying the team. HUNK and PIDGE scream.]

YOU ARE. THE WORST. PILOT. EVER said Keith.

Lance joins in on the screaming.

At the Galaxy Garrison

Iverson and a guard witness the Blue Lion flying.

What in the Sam Hill is that? Asks Iverson.

It appears to be a flying blue lion, sir said a guard.

the Blue Lion lands and runs along the desert at high speed.

Isn't this awesome? Asks Lance.

Make it stop! Make it stop said Hunk.

I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot said, Lance.

The Blue Lion takes off into the sky.

Where are you going? Asks Keith.

I just said it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're supposed to stop it said, Lance.

What did it say, exactly? Asks Pidge.

Well, it's not like it's saying words, more like feeding ideas into my brain. Kind of said Lance.

Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, like—I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry, Lion, nothing personal said Hunk.

You don't understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead said, Shiro.

Everyone stares at Hunk.

Oh. Never mind then said Hunk.

* * *

The Blue Lion leaves the Earth's atmosphere and a ship suddenly appears. Everyone gasps.

Uh... Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship? Said Hunk.

They found me said, Shiro.

The Galra warship opens fire

We've got to get it out of here said Pidge.

Hang on said, Lance.

Lance pilots to dodge the onslaught of laser guns.

Ah! All right! OK, I think I know what to do said, Lance.

Be careful, man! This isn't a simulator said Pidge.

Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator said, Lance.

Lance uses the Blue Lion's mouth cannon to blast the length of the alien warship

Let's try this said Lance.

Lance uses the Blue Lion's claws to tear into the warship's side.

Nice job, Lance said Shiro.

OK, I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet said, Lance.

The warship pursues the Blue Lion.

Oh, no said Hunk.

They're gaining on us said Pidge.

It's weird. They're not trying to shoot us. They're just chasing said, Lance.

OK, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good? I am not on board with this new direction, guys said Hunk.

Where are we? Asks Keith.

Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos said, Shiro.

It takes months for our ships to get out this far. We got out here in five seconds said Pidge.

A Wormhole appears before them.

What is that? Asks Hunk.

Uh, this may seem crazy, but I think the Lion wants us to go through there said, Lance.

Where does it go? Asks Pidge

I don't know. Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do said, Lance?

Whatever's happening, the Lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together said, Shiro.

The team looks at each other in silence.

All right. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow said, Lance.

The Blue Lion enters the Wormhole and it disappears before the Galra warship can follow.

The team groans from the turbulence of the Wormhole and exit to a different part of the universe.

Whoa. That was. Said Lance.

Hunk grunts and vomits in the Blue Lion

So sorry said Hunk.

Hunk continues to vomit.

I'm just surprised it took this long said Pidge.

I don't recognize any of these constellations We must be a long, long way from Earth said, Shiro.

The Lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think... I think it's going home said, Lance.

As the Blue Lion blasts towards the planet, entering its atmosphere, the team huddles closer together from the intense turbulence.

Guys, personal space! Hunk, your breath is killing me said, Lance.

Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious Wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway? Hunk asks.

It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it? Lance asks.

I don't know if you noticed, but we're in an alien warship said, Keith.

Oh, are you scared? Asks Lance.

With you at the helm? Terrified said Keith.

All right, knock it off! No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together said, Shiro.

So, what do we do? Asks Pidge.

First, we find out where we're headed. Lance? Said, Shiro.

I don't know. I'm sorry. The Lion's not talking to me anymore. ... Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something said, Lance.

I'm hearing it, too said, Keith.

It's, uh—It's kind of a—a high-pitched squeal? Asks Hunk.

But seriously, there's a Castle up ahead said, Lance.

Everyone's amazed as the Blue Lion approaches the Castle activates.

The Lion lands in the courtyard.

Wow said, Keith.

Keep your guard up said, Shiro.

Something wrong? Asks Pidge.

My crew was captured by aliens once said, Shiro.

I'm not going to let it happen again said, Shiro.

After the team exits the Blue Lion, it stands up, startling everyone.

Oh no! Oh no! I knew it was going to eat us! No said Hunk.

The Blue Lion roars and open the Castles doors.

Hunk cowers behind Shiro until the doors finish opening.

Oh, the door is open said Hunk

Guess I was wrong about you said Hunk

The eerie silence bemuses the team as they enter the vestibule.

Hellooo? Said Hunk

Hunk's voice echos in the emptiness while everyone stares at him, startled.

Hunk shrugs

From the size of the Lion, I expected these steps to be bigger said Pidge.

A beam of light appears as the vestibule activates.

Everyone gasps.

Computer: Hold for identity scan.

What? Said Pidge.

Why are we here? What do you want with us? Asks Shiro.

Crystal torches light up a path.

I guess we're going that way said Pidge.

Hello? ... Hellooo? Said Hunk.

The team arrives at the Sleep Chamber of the castle

Hello? Said Hunk.

Where are we? Asks Lance.

It's some kind of control room said Pidge.

The console Pidge is looking at suddenly activates and two pods rise from the floor.

Are these guys... dead? Asks Hunk.

One of the sleep pods opens and a woman falls out.

Father said the woman.

Hello said, Lance.

Who are you? Where am I? Asks the woman.

I'm Lance. And you're right here in my arms said, Lance.

Your... ears said the woman.

Yeah? Said Lance.

They're hideous. What's wrong with them? Said the woman.

Nothing's wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them said, Lance.

She grabs Lance by the ears and puts him in a restraining hold.

Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my Castle? Asks the woman.

A giant blue lion brought us here! That's all we know said Lance,

How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its Paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless... How long has it been? Asks the woman.

We don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help said, Shiro.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Voltron.

* * *

I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep said Allura.

She accesses the console by placing her hands on it; a screen appears.

Okay, that's how that works said Pidge.

A second pod opens to reveal a man.

Enemy combatants said the man.

Quiznak! You're lucky I have a case of the old Sleep Chamber Knees said the man.

Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so and—One, two, three said the man.

Sleepytime said the man.

Well, before you did that, I'd—Hoo! Ha! Hiyah said, Lance.

Lance imitates rudimentary karate.

Like that said Lance.

Oh, Really?! Well, how could you do that when I've already come at you with this? Said the man.

Ha, ha, ha, ha-ey said the man.

Man, these guys are good said Hunk.

It can't be said Allura.

What is it? Asks the man.

We've been asleep for 10,000 years said Allurs.

Zarkon said Allura.

Zarkon...? Said, Shiro.

He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people said Allura.

I remember now... I was his prisoner said, Shiro.

He's still alive? Impossible said Allura.

I can't explain it, but it's true. He's searching for a superweapon called Voltron said, Shiro.

He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does say Allura.

Princess, you must eat. It's been 10,000 years said the man.

I'm not hungry said Allura.

Man, 10,000 years? That's like one thousand plus ten said, Lance.

That's times ten said, Keith.

Whatever dropout said, Lance.

I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving said Hunk.

Yeah, but you've thrown up, like, five times said Pidge.

Hmm... Good point said Hunk.

I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place said, Shiro.

Yes, it was... but now it is gone and we're the last Alteans alive said the man.

Looks like we're not the last after all said Allura.

The Castleship alarms blare. and a Galra ship appears on-screen

A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us said the man.

How did they find us? Asks Allura.

I'm not sure, but I bet it's Keith's fault said, Lance.

Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better... after getting us stuck on the other side of a Wormhole said, Keith.

I'LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE said, Lance.

Stow it, cadets! This is no time to place blame, it's time to work as a team. How long before they arrive? Said, Shiro

At their speed? Oh, well, uh, carry the two... I'd say probably a couple of days? Said the man.

Good. Let them come! By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire said Allura.

Sorry! Food goo said Hunk.

Princess, there are five of these Lions. How are we going to find the rest? Said Shiro,

* * *

Scene change to the bridge.

King Alfor connected the Lions to Allura's life force. She alone is the key to the Lions' whereabouts said the man.

These are... coordinates. The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue Lion said Pidge.

Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage said the man.

Very observant. That's because the Black Lion is in the Castle said Allura.

To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the Castle. It can only be freed if the other four Lions are present said the man.

As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The Quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his Lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain said Allura.

The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion said Allura.

The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion. The Blue Lion said Allura.

Whope, hold up, let me guess: Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch? Asks Lance.

The... Yellow Lion is caring and kind said Allura.

Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together said Allura.

The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion said Allura.

What? This girl? Asks Lance.

Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the Castle. After 10,000 years, it... might need some work said Allura.

Don't worry, we'll find it soon. They don't call me The Coranic for nothing. It's because it sounds like mechanic. So... Coranic, mechanic. It's not—It doesn't sound... exactly like it. It's similar said the man.

Once all the Lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe said Allura.

Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying Lions. Got that part. How do Lions turn into legs? Also, is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee? Said Hunk.

You know we don't have much time. Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith, you stay here. If you locate that Red Lion, go get it said, Shiro.

In the meantime, I'll get this Castle's defenses ready. They'll be sorely needed said Allura.

I'll ready a pod a-and load in the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion said the man.

We can only keep the Wormholes that lead to the other Lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work. The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Enjoy the trip said the man.

* * *

You made it said Allura.

Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare. I almost puked out there. I felt like Hunk said, Lance.

Think how I felt. I am Hunk said Hunk.

Yeah... We had a tough time, too said Pidge.

Did we find the Red Lion yet? Asks Shiro.

Allura just located it. There's a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, the Red Lion's nearby. The bad news is, it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait, good news again. We're Arus said Coran.

They're here already? Said, Shiro.

Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting—I-It's more of an art than a science. Hmm? Said Coran.

A video transmission overtakes the Castle's screen, and Sendak appears.

Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet said, Sendak.

The transmission ends.

All right, let's not panic said, Shiro.

Not panic? The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have four Lions said Hunk.

Technically, only three working Lions said Pidge.

That's right. Thank you, Pidge. Three working Lions an-and a Castle that's, like, 10,000 years old said Hunk.

Actually, it's 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather said, Coran.

Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that. See? Now is the perfect time to panic said Hunk.

Wait! This Castle has a particle barrier we can activate said Allura.

Girl, you've already activated my par said, Lance.

Lance said, Shiro.

The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last said, Coran.

Panic now? Asks Hunk.

No. We've just got to figure out our plan of action, and... figure it out quickly said, Shiro.

I say we pop through a Wormhole and live to fight another day said, Lance.

I second that. Yes. I mean, we tried to find all the Lions, right? We gave it the old college try. Couldn't do it. We only have three. We can't form Voltron. I man, I guess we could form a... snake? Or a worm! To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about said Hunk.

Then, it's settled. Allura, you ride with me. One of you take the old guy said, Lance.

We can't just abandon Arus. The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them said Pidge.

Okay. If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left Earth. We form the snake-worm thingamajig and we—hisss out of here said Hunk.

Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway. Staying is our only option said, Keith.

Here's an option: shut your Quiznak said, Lance.

I don't think you're using that word correctly said Keith.

What do you know, dropout said Lance.

We're staying said, Keith.

Leaving said, Lance.

Staying said Pidge.

Snake said Hunk.

Guys, stop! Princess Allura, these are your Lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action said, Shiro

I don't know said Allura.

* * *

You, five Paladins, were brought here for a reason. The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. _We_ are the universe's only hope said Allura.

We're with you, Princess said Shiro.

Your suits of armor said Allura.

Princess, are you sure about this? They aren't exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer said, Coran.

No, but they're all we've got said Allura.

Boys and girl, it's time to suit up said, Shiro.

The Bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each Paladin said Allura.

Aw, you got a cute little Bayard said, Lance.

Yeah, it is pretty cute said Pidge.

Shiro, I'm afraid your Bayard was lost with its Paladin said Allura.

I guess I'll just have to make do say, Shiro.

You'll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship said Allura.

That's a.. pretty big ship. How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is? Said Keith.

Oh, it's not a matter of 'we'. It's a matter of 'you' said Pidge.

Pidge is right. Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and track it down said Hunk.

Yeah. You know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert? Asks Lance.

Yeah. You made fun of me for that said Keith.

And I'm proud of that, but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo said, Lance.

Keith, remember, the Red Lion is extremely temperamental. You'll have to earn its respect said Allura.

All right. Here's our plan of attack said, Shiro.

Shiro: The Galra Empire knows about the Blue and Yellow Lion, but they don't know we have the Green Lion, too. Hunk, Lance, you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up.

Attention, Galra ship. Do not fire. We're surrendering our Lions said, Lance.

Hope this works said, Lance.

Shiro: While Sendak is distracted, Keith, Pidge, and I will sneak onto the ship in the Green Lion. Keith and I will find the Red Lion while Pidge guards our exit. Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon.

Pidge docks the Green Lion underneath the warship and then cuts a hole into the warship's hull. Shiro, Keith, and Pidge infiltrate inside. The Paladins communicate through their helmets.

* * *

Pidge, what's your ETA? Asks Lance.

We're in said Pidge.

Shiro has an unnerving flashback.

I've been here before. After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here said, Shiro.

So, that means your other crewmembers, they might be held captive here. We've got to rescue them said Pidge.

Pidge, we don't have time. We have to get the Red Lion and get back to Arus said, Shiro.

But we can't just leave prisoners here said Pidge.

Look, no one understands that more than me, but, in war, we have to make hard choices. Now, let's get moving said, Shiro.

No! Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos Mission with you said Pidge.

Commander Holt is your father? Asks Shiro.

Yes. I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother. And I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close. I won't said Pidge.

I'm coming with you said, Shiro.

What? Said Keith.

I remember where the prisoners are held. Keith, you go find the Red Lion said, Shiro.

By myself? Asks Keith.

Minor change of plans. You'll be fine. Just remember, patience yields focus said, Shiro

A door opens nearby,

So—Run said, Shiro

* * *

Keith runs along a corridor and stops at an intersecting corridor.

Great. Now, which way? Asks Keith.

Keith stares at a Galra Emblem until footsteps from sentries start approaching, and then runs.

Keith runs through the warship but ends up at the same Galra emblem as before.

You've got to be kidding me! ... 'Patience... yields focus… said, Keith.

Keith calms herself and focuses inwardly, finally sensing the Red Lion.

Gotcha said, Keith.

Keith runs off to claim the Lion.

Keith approaches the Red Lion in the hangar on Sendak's warship.

Bingo. Let's get out of here. Open up said, Keith.

Keith places her hand on the Lion's force field and nothing happens.

It's me. Keith. Your buddy. It's me! Keeeeeeiiiiith, your—I. AM. YOUR. PALADIN said Keith/

Nothing happens; Keith knocks on the force field. Galra sentries appear and fire laser guns. Keith blocks them with her armor's shield.

I'm bonding with you! Hey! Come on! We're connected said, Keith.

The Red Lion does not react.

Keith summons her Bayard as a katar and fights the sentries.

You're not getting this lion said, Keith.

Keith is knocked back by laser fire.

She activates the airlock doors to send the sentries into space but is sucked out herself.

The Red Lion comes to her rescue and catches her in its mouth, accepting her as its Paladin.

Keith takes a seat in the cockpit.

Good kitty. Let's roll said, Keith.

* * *

In space, Hunk uses the Yellow Lion's mouth cannon on the force field.

Come on, just break, you stupid thing said Hunk.

The force field finally breaks.

Score one for Hunk said Hunk.

Hunk slams the Yellow Lion into the ion cannon, disfiguring it. The Red Lion, Blue Lion, and Green Lion appear.

You guys made it said Hunk.

Kitty Rose has left the stage said Pidge.

Let's get the heck out of here said, Lance.

I hope I stopped that cannon. I could barely make a dent in it said Hunk.

* * *

In the Castle of Lions, the four claimed Lions activate the door securing the Black Lion as Shiro stands before it. They all roar to show Shiro is the new Black Paladin

Coran cheers and Allura is relieved.

The Castle's alarms blare to alert them Sendak's warship is approaching.

Oh, Quiznak said Coran.

Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere. We need Voltron now said Allura.

* * *

Shiro enters the Black Lion, and all five Lions launch from the Castle.

* * *

The warships fires its cannon and blasts the Castle everyone is shaken from the blast, but survives.

Man, those Galra guys repair things fast said Hunk.

The barrier gets weaker with every blast. Once that shield goes down, the Castle will be defenseless said, Coran.

I can give you cover with the Castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed said Allura.

Jeez, no pressure said Hunk.

A second blast from the ion cannon hits, weakening the barrier.

Listen up, Team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got! This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me? Said, Shiro

Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith all nod silently.

I'm nodding. Is everyone else nodding? Said Hunk.

Lance, Pidge, and Keith: Yes.

Let's do this said Shiro.

The Lions run forward and exit the barrier under heavy fire from Galra fighter jets.

Uh, how? Asks Lance.

Good question. Does anyone have any ideas of how to form Voltron? Said, Shiro.

I don't see a "Combine Into Giant Robot" button anywhere on my dashboard said Hunk.

The Galra fighter jets bombard them with attacks.

This is insane! Can't they just cease-fire for one minute so we can figure this out? Is that too much to ask? Said Pidge.

Pidge loses temper and attacks the fighter jets, destroying two.

Keith fires the Red Lion's tail cannon to destroy two more.

We've got to do something said, Keith.

Combine said Hunk.

Hunk slams the Yellow Lion into the Red Lion, knocking it over.

Hey said, Keith.

Okay, that didn't work said Hunk.

Quickly, Paladins! Our energy levels are getting low said Allura.

Maybe if we fly in formation, we'll just combine. Take off on my cue. One, two, three, Voltron said Shiro.

The Lions take flight.

Here we go said, Keith.

Come on, come on said Lance.

Nothing's happening said, Shiro.

Hey, w-wait, wait, wait! I feel something said, Lance.

I do, too. I feel it. It's like we're all being pulled in the same direction said Hunk.

Uh, guys, I think I know why. Look up said, Shiro.

The Lions are caught in the Galra warship's tractor beam and are unable to escape.

What the cheese? Asks Lance.

Sendak's ship is sucking us in like a black hole said Pidge.

The warship blasts the Castle of Lion's particle barrier, destroying it.

Oh, no said Shiro.

I don't care what you say, Shiro. I'm panicking now said Hunk.

It can't end here said Pidge.

This is it said, Lance.

It's been an honor flying with you boys said, Keith.

Oh, no said Hunk.

No! We can do this. We have to believe in ourselves. We can't give up. We are the universe's only hope. Everyone is relying on us. We can't fail! We won't fail! If we work together, we'll win together said, Shiro.

ALL: Yeah.

The Paladins are united and the Lions break free to form Voltron, saving the Castle of Lions from destruction by diverting the blast with a single punch to the cannon.

I can't believe it said, Keith.

We formed Voltron said Pidge.

I'm a leg said Hunk.

How are we doing this? Asks Lance.

I don't know, but let's get that cannon said, Shiro.

While Voltron destroys the warship, Sendak and Haxus flee.

Allura and Coran meet the exhausted Paladins in front of the Castle.

Good work, Paladins said Allura.

Thanks, pretty lady said Lance.

We did it said, Shiro.

Heck yeah, we did said, Keith.

How did we do it? Asks Shiro

I was just, like, screaming the whole time. Maybe that did it said Hunk.

We're not going to stop searching until we find your brother and father. Wherever they are, I know they'd be proud of you said, Shiro.

We won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these Lions said Allura.

Good thing you Paladins know what you're doing because you're going to have to form Voltron, again and again, said Coran.

Totally—Wait, what? Said Hunk.

We barely survived forming Voltron this one time said, Lance.

And you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe said Coran.

The Paladins appear surprised at the title; they look at their Lions.

Defenders of the Universe, huh? That's got a nice ring to it said, Shiro.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Voltron.

* * *

Everybody up! Zarkon's attacking! The Castles about to be destroyed! Go, go, go! We need Voltron now said Allura.

* * *

Scene change

Hurry! We can't survive much longer said Allura.

You've got to sell it a little bit more said, Coran.

Oh, no! Allura is dead! Aaaah! it's horrible! Her head fell off! Wait! What? Her severed head is trying to speak to me! What is it, Allura's head? What are your final words? Said Coran.

Coran said Allura.

Oh, yes, Princess, I'm listening said, Coran.

It's over said Allura.

Oh, I know! Uaaaagh! If only Voltron had been formed said, Coran.

Coran sees Shiro, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge have entered the Bridge.

Oh! Time said, Coran.

I guess this isn't an actual attack said, Shiro.

And it's a good thing it wasn't because it took you... Coran? Said Allura.

Seventy-five degrees. Oh, sorry. No, this is a meat thermometer said, Coran.

However long it was, it was too long. You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon.

Look at you! Only Shiro is in uniform. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, where are your Bayards? And where is Lance? Said Allura.

Good morning, everybody. What's going on? Said Lance.

Coran and I have been up for hours getting the Castle back in order. We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well. Guess which one failed said Allura.

Hey! You got to sleep for 10,000 years, man. Monday night, I was on Earth. Now, I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird Castle. That's a lot to process in, uh... I don't know. What day is today? Said Hunk.

It's the third quintant of the Spicolian movement. Hump day said, Coran.

It's a lot to process said Hunk.

You must understand the stakes of our mission said Allura.

Over the last 10,000 years, the Castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations. So, we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe said Allura.

Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable said Allura.

Oh, no said Hunk.

Exactly. Our mission is to free all those planets. Coran and I are getting the Castle ready to leave Arus. During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon said Allura.

The Princess is right. Let's get to our Lions and start training said, Shiro.

Wait. But I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship said Pidge.

Ah, negative, Number Five. I have you ranked by height, okay? The prisoners need to remain in the cryo-replenishers until tomorrow said, Coran.

That's right. Now, get to your Lions said Allura.

* * *

The Paladins head to their Lions, donning their armor before traveling by zip-line. Hunks zip line stops.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on? What's going...? Said Hunk.

Hunk falls from his own weight and the zip-line continues without him. Hunk slides down the shaft slowly.

Aw, come on. You've got to be kidding me said Hunk.

The Paladins reach their Speeders that take them to their Lions. Hunk is late to arrive and drop from the zip-line hole, so his speeder takes off without him. He groans in frustration.

* * *

Outside the Castle of, the other Paladins wait for Hunk.

Should someone go in after him? Asks Lance.

Hey, sorry, everybody. Seriously, though, can't they park these things, like, a little closer to the Bridge? Said Hunk.

All right, guys. Let's just fly in tight formation until we're totally in sync said, Shiro.

Feel the bond with your Lions and your fellow pilots until five become one unit and you form Voltron said Allura.

Paladins: "Yeah! ... Yeah! ... Yeah!"

The Paladins become less enthusiastic.

Paladins: Yay

Whoo... Am I the only one who's still pretending to be excited? Said Hunk.

Clearly, this isn't working. Let's set down for a little bit said, Shiro.

Maybe we should be building Voltron from the ground up said, Keith.

What do you mean? Asks Shiro.

I mean, let's try literally building Voltron, like, stacking on top of each other said Keith.

Like a cheerleader pyramid? Asks Lance.

You got a better idea? Asks Keith

It's worth a try said, Shiro.

The Paladins stack their Lions on top of each other, but the Yellow Lion is at the top.

Hunk, what are you doing? Asks Shiro.

What do you mean? Asks Hunk.

You're supposed to be the leg, over there said Shiro.

What? No. No, no, no. I'm pretty sure that when we did it last time, I was the head. Right? Said Hunk.

You yelled, 'I'm a leg said, Lance.

Yeah, I was yelling a lot of things said Hunk.

Shiro's the head said, Keith.

All the time? Asks Hunk.

Let's just try it my way, for now, said Shiro.

Okay, but next time I call head said Hunk.

Okay. Arms and legs... and I'll form the head. Feel the bonds with your Lions. Now, channel your energy into forming Voltron. Focus... Focus said, Shiro.

But nothing happens.

Is everyone bonding and focusing? Asks Shiro.

Why was this so much easier before? Asks Lance.

Let's take a break said, Shiro.

Sorry to interrupt, but I may be able to help. Yesterday, you weren't able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle said Allura.

Yeah said Pidge.

I'm listening said, Lance.

You're right said, Shiro.

Yeah, I guess said, Keith.

Perfect. Because I need to run a diagnostic test on all of the Castle's defenses. This should help said Allura.

The Castle fires blasts from its particle barrier, bombarding the Lions.

The Paladins scream and flee.

Okay, go, go said, Lance.

Allura, what are you doing? Asks Keith.

Running a diagnostic test on the Castle defenses and inspiring you! I believe in you, Paladins! Let fear be your guide! Form Voltron said Allura.

Oh, forget this! I'm heading back to the Castle said, Lance.

Lance pilots the Blue Lion towards the Castle, dodging the attacks, but is thrown back by the particle barrier.

Hunk dodges the bombardment.

Please stop! Please! Have mercy on us said Hunk.

You think Zarkon is going to have mercy on you? He's probably on his way right now to destroy us all said Allura.

* * *

Allura. presses a button on the Castles computer screen and walks away.

Computer: Auto-lock-on engaged.

* * *

The Castle auto-fires at the panicking Paladins.

* * *

The Paladins, except Shiro, lay exhausted on the couches of the Castle Lounge. Allura and Coran enter.

Are we at full power on condenser number five yet? Asks Allura.

No, still just 84 percent said Coran.

You did it! You formed Voltron said Allura.

No. The shooting stopped and the particle barrier shut down, so we just flew in said Keith.

What? Said Allura.

Oh, right. Uh, sorry, Princess. I had to turn off the Castle defenses to test the fire suppressors said, Coran.

What are you guys doing in here? We're not taking a break said, Shiro.

Shiro's right. You should be training said Allura.

We've been training. When are we going back to Earth? Said Hunk.

I'm not going back until I find my family said Pidge.

Guys, there won't be an Earth if we don't figure out how to fight Zarkon said, Shiro.

How are we going to fight? We can't even figure out how to form Voltron said, Lance.

Well, I'm not surprised. You know, the original Paladins fought hundreds of battles together, side-by-side. They were like a pack of Yalmors linked at the ears said, Coran.

Wow. Yeah, that's definitely not us said, Lance.

During the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team, but that will only get you so far. You'll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron and then beating Zarkon next time. You should try working out on the Training Deck said, Coran.

There's a Training Deck? Asks Hunk.

* * *

Scene changes to the training deck.

Two, two, one, two. Okay, listen up, guys. The Paladin code demands that you put your team members' safety above your own. A swarm of drones is about to attack. It's up to each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team said, Coran.

Wait, wait, wait. What's going on—Whoa said Hunk.

Did you guys get one of these? Asks Hunk.

Get ready said, Shiro.

The drones fire lasers.

Hunk dodges and Pidge is struck, dropping into a hole that opens up underfoot.

Protect your teammates or no one will be there to protect you said Coran.

Hunk is struck and drops into the floor.

Shiro, Keith, and Lance huddle back-to-back to defend themselves.

Time to increase intensity said, Coran.

The drone fire becomes rapid.

You keeping up over there, Keith? Asks Lance.

Just concentrate on keeping me safe said, Keith.

Me? I own this drill. You're the one who needs to concentrate said, Lance.

The drones fire at their heads.

Shiro and Keith dodge, but Lance is distracted and does not.

He lifts his foot to avoid being shot, and Keith is shot instead, disappearing into the floor.

Lance tries to defend Shiro but is struck himself, so Shiro ends up struck. Both fall through the holes in the floor.

Coran facepalms but continues to the next test: an invisible maze.

Lance stands inside the maze.

To form Voltron, you must trust in each other. This ancient Paladin maze will teach you that trust. Your teammate can see the walls, but you cannot. So, listen carefully. If you touch the walls, you'll get a slight shock said Coran.

Wait. Who's guiding me through? Asks Lance.

Take two steps forward said, Keith.

Oh, no. Not Keith. Why does she get to be on the mic? Said Lance.

Now, just sit tight. You'll get your turn said, Coran.

Like I said, take two steps forward, turn right, and take three steps that direction said, Keith.

Lance only turns right and hits a wall, getting shocked.

You did that on purpose said, Lance.

You're not listening said, Keith.

You said, 'Turn right said, Lance.

But, before that, I said, 'Take two steps forward said, Keith.

Two steps said, Lance

We're switching places right now said, Lance.

* * *

Scene change to outside

You'll never be able to form Voltron unless each of you has a strong bond with his or her Lion said, Coran.

No problem. Me and Blue are best buds for life, for real said, Lance.

Perfect! Then you won't have any issues with this exercise. Everyone, put your Lions into a nose dive! This is an expert-level drill that you really shouldn't attempt until you've been flying for years, but, uh, we're in a bit of a rush, so here we go said, Coran.

Activating training helmets said, Coran.

Coran, what's happening?! I can't see said Lance.

You must learn to see through your Lions' eyes. The goal is to pull up right before you crash into the ground. Feel what the Lion feels said, Coran.

Mine feels scared said Hunk.

You still going, Keith? Asks Lance.

You know it. You? Said Keith.

Going? I'm speeding up said Lance.

Oh, yeah? Said Keith.

Must be getting close said Lance.

Must be said, Keith.

You getting scared? Asks Lance.

I'M NOT SCARED yells Keith.

Keith loses her temper and speeds ahead.

both crash into the ground with their Lions half-buried. The Blue Lion rolls away.

Ow said, Keith.

I win said, Lance.

What was that noise? Did they crash? Asks Pidge.

I think I'm getting this said Shiro.

Excellent, Shiro said Coran.

* * *

The Paladins sit in a circle in the training deck with special headsets.

Now the most important part of Paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron. Everything else has to fade away. This technique will be essential every time you form Voltron said, Coran.

So, relax and open your mind. No walls, no secrets between Paladins. Come on, everyone, clear everything. Now, focus on forming your Lion said, Coran.

Bring your Lions together a-and form Voltron. Keep your minds open, work together. Good! Keep focusing! Only one to go said, Coran.

Pidge, stop thinking of your girlfriend said Keith.

I wasn't! Hunk was rooting around in my head said Pidge.

I-I thought we were open. You can look in my head hole said Hunk.

Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head holes! Clear your minds said, Coran.

Good! Almost there said, Coran.

Now, form Voltron. Yes said, Coran.

Pidge said, Lance.

I'm done with this! Look, I don't like everyone grubbing around in my head said Pidge.

Oh, come on, Pidge, we're starting to get the hang of this said, Shiro.

I'm just... I'm just tired, okay? Said Pidge.

Okay. Let's take a break said, Shiro.

Coran hands all the Paladins packs of fluid to drink as they sit and relax.

You have been working hard. Maybe it's time to relax a little said, Coran.

What are you doing lying around? You're supposed to be training said Allura.

Just resting a bit. Y-You know, you can't push too hard said Coran.

What do you mean, 'can't push too hard'? Get up, you lazy lumps! It's time you faced the Gladiator said Allura.

The Paladins stand with their Bayards formed in the Training Deck.

In order to defeat the Gladiator, five paladins must fight as one said, Coran

The Gladiator robot drops from the ceiling wielding a polearm staff.

Hmm? Whoa said Hunk.

Hunk panics and is knocked out of commission.

Pidge fights the Gladiator robot but is also knocked out.

Lance meets the same fate, being tossed into Keith and leaving them both sprawled on the floor.

The Gladiator rushes Shiro, triggering a memory.

Shiro freezes.

Keith launches herself from the floor to block the Gladiator's attack on Shiro.

Shiro, are you okay? Asks Keith.

Shiro does not respond.

The Gladiator knocks Keith into Shiro, sending them both to the floor.

The fight ends.

Allura approaches.

That combat simulator was set at a level fit for an Altean child! You're not even close to working as a team, let alone ready to face Zarkon said Allura.

* * *

The Paladins sit in the dining hall before a table of food goo and other strange food.

Coran stands nearby.

Ahoy, young Paladins! I've whipped up a big batch of focusing food. After this meal, you'll be forming Voltron six times a movement and twice on the astral conflux said, Coran.

Smells great, Coran. Thanks said, Shiro.

Coran pulls out a remote and presses a button.

The Paladins are handcuffed together on each arm.

Hold the phone said Lance.

I saw a lot of solid individual performances today, but you're still struggling to work as a team. So, welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day said Coran.

Coran, I want you to think about what you're doing said, Lance.

Oh, this one's a classic. You get to feed each other, like a pack of Yalmors said, Coran.

Ow said Hunk.

Sorry said, Lance.

Oh, nice. You defiled my food goo said, Lance.

It's your fault! This is ridiculous said Keith.

Do Earthlings ever stop complaining? Asks Allura.

Can't you just give us a break? Everyone's been working really hard today said, Shiro.

Yeah! We're not some prisoners for you to toy with, like... like said, Keith.

Like a bunch of toy prisoners said, Lance.

Yes! Thank you, Lance said, Keith.

You do not yell at the Princess said, Coran.

Oh, the Princess of what? We're the only ones out here and she's no Princess of ours said Pidge.

Allura flings a spoonful of goo at Pidge.

Pidge and Keith glare at her.

Go loose, Pidge said Keith/

Keith flings a bowl full of goo at Allura.

Coran blocks the attack and tosses a huge scoop of goo all over the Paladins.

Oh, it's on now said Hunk.

Everyone throws goo at each other until they begin having fun and laughing.

The fight leaves Allura exhausted in her chair.

The Paladins laugh.

Enough! Do you see what you're doing? Said Allura.

The Paladins are silent and apprehensive

You're finally working together as one said Allura.

Hey, she's right said, Keith.

I actually don't hate you right now said, Lance.

You guys thinking what I'm thinking? Asks Hunk.

Let's go form Voltron said, Shiro.

PALADINS: Yeah!.

Actually, I was thinking dessert. But, yeah! Let's do it said Hunk.

Hunk cheers but ends up making the Paladins fall over as they are still handcuffed.

The Paladins all successfully make it to their Lions.

Shiro takes the controls of the Black Lion.

Everyone ready to do this? Asks Shiro.

Pidge takes control of the Green Lion.

Roger that said Pidge.

Lance takes control of the Blue Lion.

It's on said, Lance.

Keith takes control of the Red Lion.

Yes, sir said Keith.

Hunk takes control of the Yellow Lion.

I was born ready said Hunk.

Then let's go said, Shiro

Paladins: Yeah!/

The Lions form Voltron.

Allura and Coran stand outside the Castle of Lions.

I told you I could get them to do it. They just needed a common enemy said Allura.

It's true. Like the old proverb says, 'A man can be driven to do anything if a beautiful woman is just really, really mean to him said, Coran

Allura looks unamused.

In the Castle Lounge, the Paladins recount their success.

Man, that was cool! I'm so charged up, I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight said, Lance.

Not me. When my head hits the pillow, I'm going to be lights out said, Keith.

I just want you to know that I realized when we were in Voltron, we're brothers and a sister, man. You know? Like, we're totally connected. No secrets, no barriers, no nothing. Brothers and a sister all the way. I love you guys said Hunk.

G-forces mess with your head a little bit? Asks Keith.

Yeah, maybe a little. I-I don't know. It's been a tough few days said Hunk.

The Paladins head to bed, sans Pidge. Shiro stops.

Going to bed, Pidge? Asks Shiro.

In a minute said Pidge.

Good work today. We're really coming together said, Shiro.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Voltron

* * *

Great job training today, guys. We're really getting the hang of Voltron said, Shiro.

Seriously, how far do you think my Lion kicked that broken alien ship? Must have been like a mile said, Lance,

Yeah, that'll come in handy when the Galra challenges Voltron to a soccer match said, Keith.

Hey, I did something cool and you can't handle it. I get it said, Lance.

Your kick ruined our balance. We fell said, Keith.

Well, that falling part was Hunk's fault said, Lance.

Hey said Hunk.

All right, save your energy for fighting Zarkon said, Shiro.

Hello, guys! How was the Voltron workout? Said Coran.

We're getting there. Are you and Allura almost done fixing the Castle so we can leave this planet? I feel like we're sitting ducks here on Arus said, Shiro.

Just about. In the meantime, to get your minds off those duck seats you're worried about, I made you guys an authentic ancient Paladin lunch said, Coran.

Coran, you just got me hooked on that goo and now you're switching it up? Said Hunk.

This is packed with nutrients said, Coran.

Oh, it smells disgusting said Hunk.

I know! That's how you know it's healthy said, Coran.

Coran, we're on a planet now with fresh herbs, spices, and whatever this thing is. A tuber? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head back to the kitchen and spice things up said Hunk.

Where's Pidge? Asks Shiro.

He's probably checking on those prisoners we rescued from Zarkon. They'll all be waking soon in the infirmary said, Coran.

Open the hatch. Food Lion coming in said, Coran.

No. Just... no said, Shiro.

He walks out and a while later Hunk back with a new dish.

You don't know what you're missing said, Coran.

They like the Paladin lunch said Allura.

I don't want to talk about it said, Coran.

I just got the final nebulon booster working. We should be able to leave Planet Arus tomorrow and take the fight to Zarkon said Allura.

What is that? Asks Keith.

I don't know what it is. Maybe it's a local Arusian. He's approaching the Castle said Allura.

Aw said Hunk.

Doesn't look too dangerous said, Lance.

You never know said, Keith.

Keith summons her Bayard.

No. Alteans believe in peace first. Let's go welcome them said Allura.

That's adorable said Hunk.

Hey, maybe we can knit him a little sweater said, Lance.

I'm not taking any chances said Keith.

* * *

Outside the castle.

Greetings. We know you're there. No harm will come to you said Allura.

Aw said Hunk.

Keith stands between Arusian and Allura with her Bayard ready.

Wait! He could be dangerous. Drop your weapon said Keith.

No one takes Klaizap's weapon said Klaizap.

Keith, put that away said, Keith.

Please, kind sir, accept my most humble apologies said Allura.

I am Klaizap, bravest of our warriors. Our village is over Gazrel Hill. I come seeking answers as to why the Lion Goddess is angered with her followers said Klaizap.

Coran: Followers?

Hunk: Lion Goddess?

The one the ancients spoke of said Klaizap.

Klaizap gestures to a carving of a Lion-headed deity being worshiped by Arusians.

What makes you think she's angered? Asks Allura.

Destruction is everywhere. In the past few suns, fire has rained from the heavens and a giant has danced in the sky said Klaizaps.

I think he's talking about Voltron said Hunk.

Yeah, I got that said Lance.

You have not angered the Lion Goddess said Allura.

How can you be certain? Asks Klaizap.

Because I am Allura and this is my Castle said Allura.

Huh?! Lion Goddess said Klaizap.

Please, bravest warrior, take us to your village so that we may meet our neighbors said Allura.

What about our mission to get off this planet and fight Zarkon? Asks Keith.

Part of the Paladins' mission is to spread peace and diplomacy. Arus has been our host for 10,000 years. These people deserve our thanks said Allura.

* * *

Scene changes to the arusian village.

Arusian King: Oh, Lion Goddess, I, King of the Arusians, formally beg your forgiveness. Please have mercy on us and accept our traditional Dance of Apology as atonement for our wrongdoings."

Arusian King: Commence Dance of Apology! Hoorah!"

Please, there's no need for this said Allura.

Arusian King: Moontow, halt.

Arusian King: The Goddess has refused the apology. Start the sacrificial fire. We must throw ourselves in.

The Arusians light a pyre.

No! No sacrifices said Allura.

Arusian King: So, we may proceed with the dance?

That's a better alternative said Allura.

Oh, my! Please, please, rise. Thank you for that, but I am not a great being worthy of your worship. I accidentally put you all in danger. It is I who should be apologizing to you. I am Princess Allura and these are the Voltron Paladins. Although we originally came from different worlds and have very, very, very different traditions, we wish to live alongside you as friends said Allura.

Arusian King: But the mighty robotic angel has it not come to destroy us because of our immoral ways?

Voltron? No. In fact, that mighty robot is here to protect you. Let it be known that Voltron will protect every innocent being throughout the universe said Allura.

The Arusians cheer and celebrate by hugging the team.

Keith tries to leave but an Arusian clings to her.

I don't usually hug strangers, but, uh Man, you are cuddly said, Keith.

The Arusian speaks in a contrastingly deep voice.

Arusian: Thank you.

Later.

Hello said, Shiro.

Shiro? Said Allura.

Where is everyone? Asks Shiro.

What's going on? Asks Keith

The incoming spacecraft causes rumbling across the surface of Arus.

Keith and Allura finally see the threat.

Oh, no. We gotta get to our Lions said, Keith.

Everyone get inside and stay down said Allura.

I'm on it said Hunk.

Hunk tries to flee with the Arusians but Keith drags him back towards the Lions.

Not you said Keith,

Lay down some covering fire so they can get out of there said Keith.

Keith fires the Red Lion's mouth cannon.

I'm on it said, Lance.

Lance fires the Blue Lion's tail cannon.

Check this out! Battle-Lion head-butt said Hunk.

You guys okay down there? Asks Keith.

Still alive for now said, Shiro.

Are the Galra behind this? Asks Hunk.

I think so, but I've never seen anything like it said, Shiro.

So, what's the plan? Shoot at it with everything we've got? Take out its weapon? Call it names? Asks Lance,

If we want to take this monster down, there's only one way to do it. Form Voltron said, Shiro.

Remember, we are one unit, fighting with one goal said, Shiro.

All: Huh?

I thought Voltron was the most powerful weapon in the universe said, Keith.

Yeah, so how is this monster kicking our butts? Asks Hunk.

Oh, no! The village! We have to protect those people said, Shiro.

That was close said, Shiro.

We got him away from the Arusians, but we can't take him down said Pidge.

I got it! I'm going to power-kick that orb thing said, Lance.

No! The last time you did a kick, we fell said, Keith.

Stop living in the past said, Lance.

Oh, no said Lance.

Pidge, fire lasers now said Shiro.

Got it! Fire said Pidge.

Oops! Ah! Uh said Pidge.

No! Lasers! Lasers said, Shiro.

Every time we focus on that orb, we're blindsided by the monster, and every time we focus on the monster, the orb hits us said Hunk.

Then what do we do? Asks Lance.

Orb said Hunk.

Shiro, we gotta move! Shiro, are you there? Shiro said, Keith.

Shiro recalls memories and recognizes the creature as Myzax.

That sound... I recognize this monster from my time in Zarkon's prison. I know how to beat him said, Shiro.

Listen, there's a loud sound when the orb returns to the base of the weapon, and every third time, that orb needs to charge up. That's this monster's weakest point. That's when we strike said, Shiro.

Okay, so what do we do in the meantime? Asks Hunk.

Defense said, Shiro.

Pidge, we need that shield said, Shiro.

The orb strikes Voltron's shield.

That's one. Two more to go said, Shiro.

Another strike hits the shield.

We can't take much more said Hunk.

Last one! Everyone brace for impact said, Shiro.

Now said, Shiro.

Keith fires the Red Lion's mouth cannon.

It didn't work said Hunk.

So, now what? Asks Lance.

When I attacked him before, I had a sword said, Shiro.

Orb! Orb said Hunk.

We can't take another shot like that said Pidge.

The Red Lion communicates with Keith and displays the Bayard keyhole.

Wait a second, guys! I think my Lion's telling me what to do said, Keith.

Well whatever it is, hurry up and do it! He's about to fire his third shot said, Lance.

Keith tries to use her Bayard but the energy orb hits a third time, shaking Voltron.

The creature jumps in the air to deliver a final blow but Keith inserts her Bayard into the Red Lion's keyhole console and summons a saber for Voltron to wield, slicing the creature once so it explodes

We did it said Pidge.

How did you do that? Asks Hunk.

Keith is stunned and looks at her Bayard, but smiles.

Whoa... Heheh. Thanks, Red said Keith.

Inside the Castle of Lions, the former Galra prisoners prepare to leave in a flight pod. Everyone but Shiro and Pidge see them leave.

Good luck out there said, Lance

XI: Thank you all for everything. We never dreamed we'd see our families again. But you gave us hope. You gave the universe hope.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Voltron.

* * *

In the Castle of Lions, Lance is sleeping inside a pod within the Sleep Chamber as his team watches.

I can't tell if he looks healthy or not said Hunk.

I think he's breathing weird said Pidge.

Oh, come on said, Keith.

Keith tries tapping on the pod.

Allura stops her.

Not yet! A few more ticks said Allura.

How much better do you think he's gonna get in a few more ticks? Asks Keith.

And what exactly is a tick? Asks Pidge.

You know, a time-slice said Allura.

What, like a second? Asks Shiro.

What is a second? Asks Allura.

Pidge takes out a clock counting seconds to show Allura.

Like this said Pidge.

I'm not sure said Allura.

I think ticks are bigger said Allura.

Coran, do you have a ticker? Asks Allura.

Right here, Princess said Coran.

I think ticks are a little slower said Hunk.

I can't tell said Pidge.

We have to start them at the same time said Pidge.

Okay said, Coran.

Ready, go said, Coran

Yes, I think we're winning said Hunk.

Winning what? The intergalactic time-measuring competition? Asks Keith.

Yes said Hunk.

You guys having a clock party? Asks Lance.

Aw, Lance, you just ruined it said, Lance.

Uh—Hey, Lance said Hunk.

What happened? Aks Lance.

We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat.

Are you able to walk? Said Allura.

Talking? Eating? Are you asking me out on a date? Asks Lance.

Yep. There he is said Pidge.

Yep, he's okay said, Shiro.

Classic said, Keith.

* * *

Scene change to the dining hall

He'd be Sendak's prisoner right now, if not for Pidge said Allura.

Well, you wouldn't have survived the explosion if Hunk and Coran hadn't gotten a new Crystal said Pidge.

Wow. Thanks, everybody. Sounds like the mice did more than you, though said Lance.

I punched Sendak said, Keith.

Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off said, Lance.

We had a bonding moment said Keith.

I cradled you in my arms said, Keith.

Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen said, Lance.

So, what happened to Sendak? Asks Lance

He's frozen in a cryo-pod said Allura.

We're keeping him here in the Castle said Allura.

Are you sure that's a good idea? Asks Lance.

He's too dangerous to be set free said Allura.

Besides, we might be able to get some information about Zarkon from him said Allura.

So, what's the plan now? Asks Lance,

We have to get back to the Balmera and save Shay and her people said Hunk.

Wow! You are really hung up on this lady said, Lance.

No, it's not like that. Look, guys, when you see how Zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their home—They've been under his thumb for so long, they don't even know what it is to be free. It's up to us to set this right. This is what being a Paladin of Voltron is all about. It's time to man up said Hunk.

Then let's get moving said, Shiro.

Time to go defend the universe said, Shiro.

Wait, I have something to say first. I need to come clean and... I'm afraid this may change the way you all think about me. Just so there are no secrets between us anymore, I can't man up I'm a girl said Pidge,

I-I mean, I can man up because that's just a figure of speech. I don't have to actually be a man to man up I just have to be tough. But what I'm sayin said Pidge,

Huh—Eh—Wha—?! You're a girl!? HOW said, Lance.

I've known for some time, but I'm glad you've shared it with everyone said Allura.

Yeah, I figured said Hunk.

I've known since we first met said, Keith.

Wait, w-we were supposed to think you were a boy? Asks Coran.

Pidge, owning who you are is going to make you a better Paladin said, Shiro.

It's good to get that off my chest. Now, let's launch this Castleship said Pidge,

[The team leaves; LANCE remains behind and shakes his head in disbelief.]

Wait, what? Pidge is a girl and the Castle is a ship? How long have I been out? Asks Lance.

* * *

Scene change

Activate interlock said Allura.

Dynotherms connected said, Coran.

Mega-thrusters are go said Allura.

We are ready to depart Planet Arus on your mark, Princess said Coran.

Firing main engines for launch said Allura.

The Castle launches from Arus as the Arusians watch.

* * *

In space.

Okay. So, when we get there, what do you think? Do we just roll up and like, start blasting? Or do we land and have some... kind of public address system, like, 'Attention, Galras. This is Voltron. Turn yourselves in said Hunk.

No. Blasting, right? Asks Hunk.

Hunk, calm down. And yes, blasting said Keith.

Eh, it's our first big rescue mission. He's excited said, Shiro.

Excited to see his new girl-friend said Pidge,

She's not my girlfriend! She's just a rock that I met and I admire very much said Hunk.

What is it? Are we being attacked? Asks Shiro.

No, it seems to be a distress beacon. It's coming from a nearby moon. Apparently, a ship has lost power said Allura.

I wonder who it is said Pidge.

Whoever it is will have to wait. Shay has first priority. We can check back on them when we're done said Hunk.

The Paladin Code states that we must help all those in need said Allura,

Wow! This is so cool. It's like we're space cops on space patrol. Coran, do we have a siren we can turn on? Said Lance.

Uh, no, but we could record you making a siren noise and broadcast that to them said Coran.

Perfect said Lance,

No, not doing that said, Shiro.

Attention, damaged craft, this is Princess Allura. We are coming to assist you said Allura.

Whoa. Nice ship said an alien.

In the Castleship Bridge,

Allura prepares to exit with the Paladins.

Stay aboard and try to get as many of our systems clear of that Galra crystal energy as you can. We'll see who hailed us said Allura.

Yes, Princess said Coran.

* * *

Scene change

You don't know how glad we are to see some friendly faces. Most folks don't want to get tangled up with anyone who's on the run from the Galra said the alien.

So, you guys are fighting the Galra? Asks Keith.

Well, I don't think Zarkon is exactly quaking in his boots at the three of us, but we do what we can. I'm Rolo. This is Nyma, and our cyber-unit, Beezer said Rolo.

Hi said Nyma.

Cool robot said Pidge,

Hi! Name's Lance said, Lance.

Was your ship damaged in a fight? Asks Shiro.

Yeah, we've really been through it with the Galra. Parts are hard to come by. Luckily, we were able to limp to this moon about a week ago. If you didn't pick up our distress signal, I didn said Rolo.

We're happy to help. I am Princess Allura of Altea, and from now on, you won't be alone fighting the Galra. You'll have the Paladins of Voltron by your side said Allura.

Okay said Rolo.

I don't think they've heard of us said, Shiro

It has been ten thousand years said, Keith.

Voltron? Five robot Lions that combine into this big robot... guy? Said Lance.

Sounds impressive. I'd love to see it. Or—Or him. Them said Rolo.

Why don't we just get to work on your ship? I'm sure we all have places to be said Hunk.

Sure said much our whole flaxum assembly is shot. I don't know what kind of extra parts you carry in this rig of yours. I've never seen anything quite like it said Rolo.

\I'm sure we can get you back up and running. Give Hunk a list of what you need. Coran can show you where to find it said Allura.

Okay said Hunk.

We'll go with you. Don't want you to have to carry all that yourself. Come on, guys said Rolo.

Uh, I don't think so. You can just wait out here said Hunk.

Hunk, don't be rude said Allura.

Yeah, mind your manners. There are ladies present said, Lance.

Oh, I'm sorry. Oh, but does anyone remember the last time we let our defenses down? Someone kind of set off a bomb. Remember, Lance? You were almost killed said Hunk.

Oh, yeah said Lance.

Hunk's right. Sorry, but we have to be cautious said, Shiro.

Hey, I don't take it personal. That's how it is out here. You've got to look out for your own. You're doing a good job, big man said Rolo.

Yeah. Thanks said Hunk.

My planet was destroyed by the Galra and I was taken captive. I managed to escape, but not before I lost something said Rolo.

I know exactly how that feels said, Shiro.

Well, I hope there are some parts in here that'll fit said Hunk.

You know, to get your ship moving? Said Hunk.

Great! Thanks said Rolo.

So, what can you tell us about Zarkon's forces? Where are they concentrated? Asks Allura.

Well, his Command Ship sits right in the center of the Empire. He mostly calls the shots from there and has his minions do the work, depending on who's closest. This is the territory of a real nasty bugger named Sendak said Rolo.

Oh, we've met said, Keith.

How far are we from the center? Asks Shiro.

We're way out on the fringes said Rolo.

Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I think you guys are kind of keeping Rolo from working. It's just that we're in a hurry. A hero named Shay saved my life, and I swore I would return to do the same for her and her people. You understand said Hunk.

Sure. Sorry said Rolo.

Hunk, we're going to get going soon, but I think Rolo might have some information that could be helpful to us said, Shiro.

Not for nothin' but I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him. I think we ought to leave him with the box parts and just say, 'Adiós, amigo said Hunk.

Hey, bud! Sorry, but do you think you could hunt down a length of thermal pipe about yay long? Said Rolo.

On the way said Hunk.

So, are there more freedom fighters? Any kind of organized resistance to the Galra? Asks Shiro.

Only folks who haven't been colonized yet, or the lucky few, like us, who managed to escape somehow said Rolo.

Well, we're going to change all that said, Keith.

That's good to hear, but I've got to warn you, it's pretty bad out there. You don't know what you're up against said Rolo.

* * *

Scene change.

I mean, there are only five of us in the entire universe, so... I guess you could say it's kind of a big deal said, Lance.

I don't understand. The Lions are ships? Are they, like, flying statues that you ride on? Said Nyma.

No, no, no. They're magic, but also super scientific and advanced. And they fly crazy fast and have all these incredible weapons. Really, the entire Castle is just insane! I wish you could see it said Lance,

Yes, it's too bad we're not allowed inside. I would love a tour from one of the knights. But I guess the big one is in charge, huh? You have to obey his orders? Said Nyma.

Who, Hunk? Pfft, I don't have to listen to him said, Lance.

* * *

Scene change

This place is incredible said Nyma.

Yeah, I guess. You get used to it said, Lance.

But it's so gigantic. It must take you forever to get to your Lion said Nyma.

Ooh, you'd be surprised said, Lance.

Pretty slick, right? Asks Lance,

Unbelievable! Take me on a ride around the moon? Said Nyma.

Uh—We should probably get back to the others said, Lance.

Yeah, you're right. Maybe Shiro will give me a ride said Nyma.

No! Whoah, whoah, hold on a second! I mean what's the point of having the Lion if you can't enjoy it, right? Giddy-up, buddy said Lance.

* * *

Scene change

Oh, Lance said Hunk.

Ah, let them have their fun. Thanks to you, this thing is just about ready, so we're going to be on our way soon. Too many light-years on that guy, I guess said Rolo.

Yeah said Hunk.

* * *

Scene change/

Look, a kinetic spring! Let's land over there. The minerals reflect off the water, making a rainbow said Nyma.

Wow. Is there anything you don't know? Asks Lance.

* * *

Scene change.

I think this thing is just about ready for a test flight. Beezer, come co-pilot for me. Be back in a tick said Rolo.

Uh said Hunk.

* * *

Scene change.

So, ah, you want to see how fast I can climb this tree? Asks Lance.

Aw, you are cute. Let me show you something. Give me your hand said Nyma.

Whoa! Uh, this is... kind of said Lance.

Nyma, what's going on? Asks Lance,

Sorry, Lance. Maybe we'll meet again said Nyma.

Oh, Quiznak said Lance.

* * *

Scene change

How many ticks have they been gone? Asks Pidge.

I don't know. I hope they didn't break down again said Allura.

Something ain't right said Hunk.

* * *

Scene change.

Guys? Hello? Little help? Asks Lance.

* * *

Scene change.

Lance? Lance! Are you all right? What's going on? Asks Shiro.

Well, I'm kind of chained to a tree said, Lance.

I knew it said Hunk

And I think Nyma and Rolo just stole the Blue Lion said, Lance.

I knew it said Hunk

Where are they? Asks Shiro

Uh... space said, Lance.

Uh, I never trusted those guys, right from the beginning said Hunk

I mean, y'know, at first, it was just like a feeling in my gut, you know? But when I was replacing that thermal pipe, the pipe was cracked, but none of the hardware around it was damaged said Hunk.

Okay, we get it said, Keith.

I mean, if the thermal pipe is cracked, then, obviously, hello, the entire assembly should be totally roasted said Hunk.

Okay! We get it said, Keith.

We should've had to replace the entire undercarriage of that reactor. So, right then, I was, like, positive. Foul play said Hunk.

Okay, we get it said, Everyone.

* * *

Scene change

Rolo's alarms start blaring because the remaining Lions are closing in.

No way said Rolo.

Are you sure you know what you're doing? There's no way we can outrun those Lions said Nyma.

Not in the open. Good thing the Zorlar asteroid belt is right up here. I know that like the back of my hand said Rolo.

* * *

Scene change

We'll never get through this asteroid field said Pidge.

Maybe I can just bust through said Hunk.

Hunk slams the Yellow Lion into an asteroid, causing all the asteroids to bump against each other.

Nope. That was wrong. That was a bad idea said Hunk/

Keith, you're the only one who could possibly fly through this. We need you, buddy. Get in there and flush him out said Shiro.

You got it. See you on the other side said, Keith.

Keith pursues ROLO in the Red Lion, navigating the asteroid field easily.

Rolo's computer shows the Red Lion nearby.

No way. Get on the blasters. Take her down said Rolo.

Copy said Nyma.

This girl can flat-out fly said Rolo.

She's gaining on you said Nyma.

Rolo tries tricking Keith into crashing into an asteroid

Keith avoids the trick and flings the Red Lion's jaw blade at Rolo's spacecraft.

The attack disables the ship's weapons.

Blasters are offline said Nyma.

We've got to get out of here said Rolo.

Rolo tries to flee.

Keith fires the Red Lion's mouth cannon at their engines.

The criminal's ship is knocked out of the asteroid belt.

Keith catches them with the Red Lion.

The other Lions arrive.

Yeah! Haha! Hey, Lance, I got your Lion back said, Keith.

Thank you, Keith. Now, can you come and unchain me? Said Lance.

What's that? I, uh... Y-You're cutting out. I can't—I can't hear you said Keith.

Oh, come on! I thought we bonded. Keith? Buddy? My man? Said Lance.

Since your ship really doesn't work now, you'll have to wait here for a rescue said, Keith.

Thanks... for sparing our lives said Rolo.

Now that these guys are dealt with, let's get to the Balmera and save Shay and her family said Hunk.

You may not believe this, but I hope you do stop Zarkon said Rolo.

It's a lifetime of fighting the Galra that led me to where I am today said Rolo.


End file.
